Never Lose Hope
by Preetz
Summary: You might ignore happiness. But it will still find you. And your worst days can turn out to be the best ones. So never lose hope! Not related to CID I guess. A small OS.. (Not so Good One) For my friend... :)


**A/N:** Nothing related to CID. The characters here are a girl & boy. Well you guys can imagine them to be whoever you want them to be.

But still this is a birthday gift to my dear friend BRD. Hope she likes…

**. . . .**

You might ignore happiness. But it will still find you. And your worst days can turn out to be the best ones. So never lose hope!

A small OS..

**. . . / \ . . .**

It's a rather stormy night. But I choose to walk on, clutching my rain coat tighter. The rain pounds heavily, wind blows hard that it hurts my cheeks. I tuck strands of my hair that are flying haphazardly in the gale and walk on…

I need to reach my work place. This is where I had dreamed to be. Now that I'm here, I can't take a step back. I got to be there so that I can receive our early morning super star cum guest. Just few more KMs... I will be reaching world's best beauty salon-

A salon where stars love to spend their time… A salon that's behind their rising stardom…

I remember some people made fun of me when I chose this beautician course. Like I cared!

I believe in myself and my lord and that helped me. One should never ever give up things they love. I am what I am, and I will never ever change that for anything.

So I walk fearlessly, roaming through the streets. I'm starving inside. My stomach hurts but I don't care… hell I'm starving on my own birthday! _Geee that's awesome! _Mom made me special dish but I didn't had time. Can't afford to be late to the salon…

Not when my favourite star is arriving there. I believe in luck. Who knows I may get a chance to touch his hairs and style them?

I walk on and on… My eyelids droop. There's a car coming in front, it has its beam lights on. My eyes shut themselves at the blinding light.

My legs give up and I collapse before I know what happened…

Few hours later, I stir. Is it hours exactly?

I look at the surroundings. It looked like a huge luxury room. Hmm how did I end up here?

"You OK?"

Those words make me jump. Because they are coming from him, the one I adored since ages. The one who made me smile in my saddest times. That tone… I couldn't be wrong. Its him Its goto be him!

.

.

.

Slowly I turn my head to stare at the direction from where the voice came.

.

.

.

.

.

It's him… Jin. OMG… I stand up abruptly, smear my eyes. And I find him staring at me, smirking a little at my amusing antics. I faint again this time outta happiness-

Two strong arms hold me in time. I faintly remember him lifting up in his arms and tucking me in my bed.

A while later I wake up feeling someone's touch on my cheek.

It's him again- OMG….

"please don't faint again…" he says.

I smile and nod… My words were dead.

He makes me drink water & gives me a medicine. I take it happily. I take a look at his room. There on the table I see lunch is placed for two persons.

"I thought you'd like to eat. You seem fragile…" he says.

I nod again.

"I don't like eating alone. And I'm glad I got you.."

I grin like mad. He's glad to have me. _Ohhh I'm mad crazily happy to have him beside me!_

"you can't speak?"

He now uses some sign language. I shake my head and thank him weakly.

"t-thank you. It's just seeing you here- so close- in person-"

I trail off smiling and he laughs.

"hahaha I get it. I'm glad to meet you. So glad now, after knowing how much you like me-" *winks*

That cuteness makes my heart skip a beat. OMG…

I just smile and thank him again.

"You seem to be a tough girl. You were taking a stroll in such weather?"

"No actually I was getting to work…"

"ohh- dinner…"

Hmm and soon I finish off my dinner (well very late night dinner it is-) with him. My dream just came true! I just can't say anything! This is the best birthday surprise given by my lord!

I get up to leave. I don't want to but it was necessary. He points to the clock. Its 4AM in the morning. I lost my consciousness at 1AM I guess.

I thank him profusely. He's such a gentleman. He offers to drop me to my place. I refuse. But he insists.

Hmm now I'll be taking a ride with him on my birthday. OMG… I smile like stupid. Thank him again and get into his car.

Sitting beside him is… heaven really. I steal glances at him. He urges me to talk. I say I love him a lot. He's my fav star…

I say it's my birthday today. He wishes me and even hugs me from side. (Aww bliss!)

He then smiles and presents me a small bracelet. _Small but cute & shiny…_

I thank him saying he's a real star too. Coz he just saved me.

He smiles again. Those smiles… _ahh they will kill me!_

It's still raining outside. But situation seemed better. And so he asks where I work… I stare at him them outta window smiling. I take my salon's name.

"Oh this is awesome. Can you gimme a new hair style?"

_My mouth falls open…_ he explains how he needed a new style for an early morning shoot. And how he's on his way to the same salon; when I fainted in front of his car...

**A while Later-**

So together we walk into my work place. I talk a little. I do his hair and admire him. He thanks me and leaves paying some money towards the salon.

I walk him back to the entrance.

He descends the steps towards his car. He pauses midway to look at me and smile.

"Some other time?"

That question makes me smile big.

"Sure.. I will be here. Thank you…" I answer mustering all my strength.

He smiles and leaves waving me bye.

I do my happy dance. This is my best birthday ever! _And my day has only just begun… I gotta let mom hear this! Haha._

**. . . . .**

The girl in story is BRD of course if she's OK with that… :D the guy is Jin hmm might be anyone she likes.. :D :P** Happy birthday BRD.. Hope ya like this small OS from me. Have a wonderful bday dear. Love you loadzz…**

**All other readers-** free to imagine your star n urself in the story. :D :P

So yes Plz Do review!


End file.
